The Reptilian Alchemist
by The Fox Boss
Summary: What if Edward used the regenerative powers of a lizard to regrow his arm and leg? What if there were unintended side-effects? What if things went primal?


**The Reptilian Alchemist**

Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics.

Plot made by YoukoTaichou, Written by Captain Ash.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in Resembool as one Edward Elric sat looking at the sky. He looked down at his metallic right arm. He then glared at the metal limb with hatred and sharply turned his head away. Edward had lost his arm and leg while trying to bring his mother back from the dead with alchemy. However, his younger brother lost far more and ended up with his soul stuck in a suit of armor. Edward had to have his arm and leg replaced with automail as a result of the failure. He had only had the prosthetics for a little over five months, and was therefore still adjusting to them, as his brother was adjusting to his new body or lack thereof. The young blond got up from the ground and looked around to see that his brother was missing. He didn't need to look far as he found his brother at the bottom of a hill.

"Al, it's almost sundown! What're you doing down there?" Edward yelled to a rather large armor that was kneeling down on the ground.

"I'll be right there Brother!" One Alphonse Elric called. The blond grumbled as he walked up to his younger brother and said,

"What is so interesting Al?" He then saw that a medium sized lizard with a missing forelimb was in his brother's hands.

"We can't just leave him Brother!" Al pleaded, practically shoving the small reptile in his older brother's face. The lizard lazily looked at the older Elric before biting his nose.

"OW!" Edward yelled as he rubbed his nose. Al laughed as he said,

"He likes you Brother!" Edward glared and replied,

"Al, that thing is a wild animal! We can't just take it home with us!" Al was not deterred and said,

"But he's hurt! We can't just leave him out here all alone!" Edward just sighed. There was no arguing with Al when he was like this.

"Fine, just keep it away from me." The eldest Elric said as he began to walk off, followed by Alphonse.

"What should we name him Brother? I think Curt is a nice name." Al asked as he carefully stroked the lizard's scales. Edward shrugged and replied,

"Whatever you want Al, it's your pet."

* * *

A few days later Edward woke up to find a lizard on his chest.

"AAAH! AL, GET YOUR STUPID LIZARD OFF ME!" Edward yelled as Alphonse ran into the room and quickly snatched up the reptile.

"It's okay Curt, Ed didn't mean to scare you." Al said as he comforted the otherwise lethargic reptile. Edward just glared at the lizard, but he noticed something that took him by surprise. Curt's missing foreleg had fully regenerated!

"Al, did you notice Curt's leg?" Edward asked as he pointed toward the previously missing appendage. Al looked down and saw that his pet's leg had indeed grown back.

"It's no big deal Brother, a lot of lizard species can regrow lost legs and tails." The animated armor said. Edward slapped his head for forgetting that. His embarrassment soon switched to curiosity. He eyed the reptile carefully with a critical eye, something that didn't go unnoticed by Alphonse.

"Is something wrong Brother?" Al asked. Edward stayed quiet for a moment before saying,

"Nope. Nothing at all Al, now let's head to the library there's a couple of books I need to check out." The blond then headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"What books brother? Miss Curtis already gave us all we needed to study." Alphonse called as he followed. Edward turned and replied,

"Let's just say I want to learn a little more about your scaly friend there."

**3 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"So you're sure this guy can help?" Asked 15 year old boy with long blond hair in a braid. He wore a red lab-coat over a black t-shirt, black pants, and black elevator shoes. It was Edward Elric, standing beside his brother Alphonse

"If you're looking for an expert on chimera's, then there's no other person." One Colonel Roy Mustang replied. Edward sighed as he said,

"Come on Al, let's pay this Sewing Life Alchemist a visit." However before they reached the door, Roy asked,

"What's with the sudden interest in chimera's Fullmetal?" Edward unconsciously rubbed his automail arm and replied,

"Always wondered about them. I guess seeing one in Liore got me even more curious." Roy simply nodded and said,

"Well then, good luck."

**1 MONTH LATER**

* * *

"Ready Al?" Edward asked as he finished drawing an alchemy circle on the ground(1).

"Are you sure about this Brother? What if you turn into lizard or something?" Alphonse asked as he placed a severed lizard tail on the circle with Ed.

"That's why Tucker said not to use a whole lizard. Just a piece of one will work." Edward replied as he clapped his hands together. The hotel room shined with a blue light and in puff of smoke, the lizard tail was gone and Ed stood the same as before.

"Do you feel anything Brother?" The animated armor asked as his brother just looked at the floor.

"No. Nothing." Edward replied as he balled his fists and growled in anger.

"Why didn't it work? I planned everything perfectly! Tucker even helped me come up with the altered circle!" Edward raged as he went over to his desk and went over his notes and read through them furiously.

"Maybe it takes time for it to work, like with Curt?" Al asked, clearly concerned.

"No, the way I worked things out it should have been instant." The eldest Elric growled out as he looked over the notes. After nearly an hour of looking through them and triple checking everything, Edward slowly got up from his seat and trudged over to his bed. He didn't bother changing his clothes or pulling back the sheets, he just laid with his back turned toward his brother.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked, as Ed just laid still. Edward fell asleep, totally drained, as Al watched him with worry.

"I'm sorry Brother." However, after 30 minutes, Edward began to scream in his sleep, causing Al to run over to him.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled as Edward thrashed around, now fully awake. He screamed and screamed for almost five minutes before the sound of metal creaking could be heard under his screams. Suddenly Edward's automail arm and leg shot off his body as flesh and blood versions took there place. After another minute, Edward stopped screaming. He slowly looked down at his new arm and leg in amazement. He brought his right arm up to his face and felt the flesh and felt his heart race with joy.

"AL IT WORKED!" Edward yelled in joy as he hugged his brother's armored shell of a body. Alphonse returned the hug, but unbeknownst to either, Edward's eyes changed from golden to red with a slitted pupil for split second.

* * *

OMAKE:

"So Al, what made you think to name this guy Curt?" Ed asked as he looked at Al's pet. "I named him after Teacher." Al responded as he was petting Curt. "Heh, wonder how she'd react if she saw us now?" Wondered Ed out loud. Both boys completely froze at that question.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" Both boys yelled simultaneously. When both boys got back to the Rockbell house, they immediately got started on their wills.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1. I doubt Ed could do something as complicated as genetic reconfiguring without a circle**


End file.
